Stuck in a Horror Survival Game
by LocoChocoTaco
Summary: Kiku invites the former Allies and Axis over to play a game. It can't be that bad, right? Wrong. What happens when four get sucked in and four have to play? -!Warning:Strong language!-


The former Axis and Allied Forces watched the television screen flicker. It showed the opening credits for some game that Kiku wanted them to play. Ludwig was not paying attention to the opening credits and didn't want to watch it. He felt it was easier to ask.

"What exactly is this game ab-"

"SHHHH!"

He was instantly shushed by Alfred and Kiku, who were both staring at the screen. More Alfred than Kiku though. Feliciano watched the two nations shush his favorite person in the world and laughed. Suddenly, a scary scene popped up and Arthur soon found Alfred clinging to his arm. The nations that were not watching this scene unfold were paying attention to the game, noticing that it was about to start.

"Ah, Kiku, the game will start now, da~?"

"Hm? Oh, y-yes it does seem like the opening ended…"

"How many people are playing?"

"Ah…only four people can play. If you wish to play, please grab a controller," he said, handing out controllers to Alfred, Feliciano, and Yao.

Kiku, holding the first-player controller, pressed start. The next screen allowed everyone to create their own character by the order in which the controllers went. Kiku went first, making his character look like him. Alfred had the next controller. He tried to make his character look like one of his superheroes. After him, Feliciano had made his character look like one of the mafia members. Everyone stared at him.

"Ve~? What is it~?" He asked, his face growing scarily grim.

"N-Nothing!" Everyone scooted a little further from him. Yao sighed and continued with making his character. He chose the gender of a girl, and dressed her up like she was Mulan.

"Hey, Yao, why does your character look like a chick?" Alfred asked.

"I want it to look like that, aru!"

Kiku pressed the play button. The lights in his house flickered on and off before finally going out. There was a loud _whoosh!_ sound and then silence. Ludwig went to find the light switch. He turned it on and saw that the four gamers were gone. Francis got up from his chair and pointed at the screen, trying not to scream.

"T-They're inside the game…!"

.-

Alfred looked around, wondering what just happened. He looked at his clothes and gasped.

"HOLY CRAP! I'm wearing the outfit from the game!" He shouted at Kiku, who looked just like himself. Alfred started laughing until he realized that the four of them had been sucked into the game and were being played as the characters. He turned his head to Yao, who was glaring right at him.

"Don't you dare say one word about my outfit, aru." Despite this warning, Alfred and Kiku laughed at him. He glared even more and tried to move to hit them but found that his body wouldn't move.

"Why can't I move…?"

"I think the people outside of the game control us," Feliciano said, walking around in circles. Alfred wondered who had which controller.

"HEY. CAN YOU GUYS HEAAAAAAAR US?" Alfred screamed, hoping that the other four could hear him.

"Yes, we can hear you," Arthur had said, although it was barely a whisper. "We found headsets. You know, like the ones that you and Kiku use to talk to each other when playing these silly games…We also had to read the manual to see the controls."

"Oi, aru! Who has my controller?"

"Well, Ludwig has Feliciano's and I have Kiku's controller…Francis and Ivan are fighting over who gets you, Yao," Arthur said.

"Ivan has your controller, Yao. Francis has Alfred's," Ludwig said, breaking the two nations up and just giving them a controller. Kiku started walking towards a building that had vines and willow trees surrounding it.

"K-Kiku…what kind of game **is** this…?" Alfred asked, already afraid that he knew the answer.

"Oh, it is a survival horror game," Kiku said, as if it were nothing. The four characters walked into the house cautiously, Kiku leading and Feliciano in the back. Lightning flashed and Alfred screamed, earning him multiple _shush_ noises. Walking a little further, Yao felt something by his feet. Ivan moved him to pick it up. It was a flashlight. Alfred let out a sigh of relief and he kept moving forwards. Yao turned on the flashlight and walked behind Kiku. He was able to get a good angle to flash the light at anything there.

"I don't like being in the back, Luddy! Ve~, It's s-scary!"

"Well too bad."

"Ve~ B-But—"

"Oh look! A door!" Arthur said, trying to stop the bickering between Ludwig and Feliciano. Kiku moved to open the door and everybody else followed him automatically. A cut scene happened, only showing the characters slowly entering the room. Another flash of lightning and the flashlight turned off. When Yao turned it back on, there was a female ghost in front of them.

"HOSHIT…HOSHIT!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs. "How are we supposed to fight this thing?"

Another cut scene happened. This one showed the characters running further into the room and Alfred tripping over something. Everyone looked at it and it showed a camera of some sort. The one to take it was Feliciano. He looked at the ghost and took a picture of it, making the woman disappear. A book laid where she was standing. Arthur read it out loud.

"'Sister…Where are you? I know you've probably left the village already, but we miss you…Please come back…The other two kids are lonely without you here…' Well…that's weird…Maybe the story will develop if we keep fighting ghosts."

"Maybe. Hey…what's that?" Francis asked, moving Alfred towards the glowing object. The text on the screen read:

_Hamburger: Heals player two and only player two._

"WAIT. We each have different healing items…?"

"I guess so…"

Alfred moved to pick up another glowing object.

_Backpack: Used to carry items. It seems to be a new backpack, as if someone had just placed it there._

_-Blargline thingy!_

"I guess this is used to carry items," Francis said, stating the obvious. Arthur ignored this and continued to move Kiku around the room, pressing the button that was to pick up items. He had found another healing item.

_Pasta: Heals player three and only player three._

He then came across a weird, blue clock. He 'searched' it and it brought up a save screen. Arthur saved and relaxed a little. After the save was done, he maneuvered Kiku into the next room, only to find another ghost. This one came towards Feliciano, since he had the camera. Ludwig moved himself away from the television and Feliciano pulled up the camera, trying to fight the ghost. Arthur heard weird noises next to him and saw Francis biting on a handkerchief, probably scared. Ludwig finally captured it, finding yet another strange book. It only had one page and had a terrifying message.

_The only way to get them out is to beat the game…_

It was written in dark red.

The four players looked at each other. Were they going to be able to get them out?

A/N : Hey! I like this story a lot, but I'm afraid someone's going to go, "THIS IS BASED OFF OF [enter game here] WHY DUN YOU JUST MAKE IT LIKE DAT?/?/?/?" ^^; Yes, it's based off of Fatal Frame/Project Zero but it's not exactly like it. :D Hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
